La malédiction des atlantes
by Aelydia
Summary: Depuis 5 ans sur terre, des évenements vont provoquer le retour d'Hitomi près de Van * chapitre 8 uploadé *
1. Prologue

**La malédiction des Atlantes**

**Disclamer** : et bien tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent malheuresement pas, mais bon je supposes que vous étiez déjà au courant.

Personnellement la fin de l'anime " Vision of Escaflowne " m'a laissé sur ma faim. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une suite qui se déroule 5 ans après le dernier épisode, donc après le retour d'Hitomi sur Terre.

Même si j'ai déjà publiée une fanfic sur fanfiction.net, cette fanfic sur escaflowne est la toute première que j'ai écrit, je ne l'ai jamais finit, et je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps d'y remédier, alors je publies cette fanfic en espérant que ça va me motiver pour la continuer.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Prologue**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hitomi s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa le paysage, la pluie tombait et ricochait sur la fenêtre. Elle était pensive, semblait déconnectée de la réalité, comme si elle se trouvait dans un autre monde. En effet, elle se trouvait dans un autre monde, elle était sur Gaia, loin de ce paysage pluvieux, loin de cette chambre, près de Van.

La voix de sa mère la ramena à sa triste réalité, elle se détourna de cette fenêtre et s'allongea sur son lit, de sa main elle attrapa ses cartes de tarot et les sentit, un léger parfum se dégageait de ces cartes celui d'un monde qu'elle avait quitté voici bientôt 5 ans et qui lui manquait tellement. Au début elle avait pensé que cette épreuve était surmontable, étant donné qu'elle pouvait voir Van. Cependant au bout d'un certain temps ces visions s'estompèrent et s'arrêtèrent, là encore elle se dit que c'était une bonne chose, qu'elle pourrait enfin oublier Van. Mais elle s'était trompée, et largement, elle avait connu d'autres garçons, pensant que de cette manière le souvenir de Van s'estomperait, mais c'était l'effet contraire qui se produisait, à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les bras d'un autre elle se rendait compte que c'était dans ceux de Van qu'elle voulait être. Maintenant elle s'était fait une raison et avait cessé de chercher à remplacer Van dans son coeur.

Elle se faisait pitié à elle-même, rêver aussi désespérement... Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, de rêver qu'elle touchait sa peau, qu'elle sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes... Elle avait vraiment des réactions de gamine attardée.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle se remémorait cet instant où elle avait volée dans les bras de Van. Cet instant magique où elle s'était dit que toute sa vie ce souvenir serait son plus précieux trésor. Si elle savait comment y retourner, elle serait partie toute suite sans arrière pensée, tant pis pour les gens qu'elle abandonnerait. Mais elle ne savait pas, et ce voyage ignoré de tous semblait un rêve. Elle s'était souvent demandé si justement elle n'avait pas tout rêvé, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple, plus facile à mettre de côté. Elle ferma ses yeux et s'endormit avec une saveur de sel sur les lèvres due aux nombreuses larmes inondant son visage.

Une sonnerie la tira de son sommeil, comme pour lui dire de cesser de penser à Van, qui était toujours au centre de ses rêves. Elle se prépara pour aller à la fac de médecine. Elle sortit retrouver Yukari qui l'attendait en tenant Amano par la main pour changer. Elle adorait ses deux amis mais elle en avait marre de les voir si amoureux, quand elle les voyait ensemble elle s'imaginait avec Van. Et le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble lui laissait moins de temps auprès de Yukari, elle ne la voyait plus et elle n'avait plus personne à qui confier ses peurs, sa tristesse.

Elle se sentait seule, elle avait beau être entourée de gens, elle se sentait désespérement seule, elle savait qu'il n'y arait plus jamais personne pour combler le vide en elle.

La journée se passa sans problème, et Hitomi rentra chez elle toujours aussi désespérée de ne pas être avec Van, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Bizarrement elle ne trouva personne chez elle, le répondeur clignotait, elle appuya donc pour écouter le message : " Mlle Hitomi Kenzaki c'est l'hôpital central dès que vous aurez ce message venez, il y a eu un problème avec votre frère et vos parents ". Hitomi courut vers l'hôpital, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas couru aussi vite, depuis le soir où elle avait rencontré Van en fait. Elle arriva à la réception et demanda à voir ses parents. Un médecin vint la chercher et commença à lui expliquer que ses parents avaient eu un accident de voiture en emmenant son frère à son match de base-ball. Hitomi se souvint alors qu'elle aussi aurait du y aller si elle ne l'avait pas complètement oublié à cause de cet abruti de Van, elle en avait vraiment marre qu'il hante sans cesse sa tête. Le médecin continua à lui expliquer, mais elle l'interrompit pour demander à voir sa famille. Immédiatement le médecin cessa de parler et la regarda droit dans les yeux, à cet instant elle comprit que sa famille était morte. Le médecin lui répondit oui quand elle lui demanda si l'accident les avait tué. Les yeux d'Hitomi se voilèrent de larmes puis elle s'enfuit en courant de cet hôpital où gisait sa famille.

Elle courut jusqu'au stade de son ancien lycée puis s'assit sur les gradins. Ses parents et son frère étaient morts par sa faute, elle les avait tué. Si elle les avait rejoint comme prévu, ils seraient partis plus tôt et ils seraient encore en vie. Elle s'en voulait encore plus car elle les avait plus ou moins ignoré ces derniers temps tant elle était absorbée par les problèmes intérieurs qui la rongeait. Tout ça à cause d'un abruti qui ne lui avait pas demandé de rester avec lui, d'un imbécile qu'elle aimait alors qu'il ne lui avait pas clairement dit que lui aussi. Elle se mit à haïr Van de toutes ses forces et cela lui fit affreusement mal, elle ne distinguait plus rien tellement elle pleurait. A bout de force elle s'évanouit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et bien, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Quoi qu'il en soit, essayez de me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapitre I : Réveil sur Gaia

**La malédiction des Atlantes**

**Disclamer** : et bien tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent malheuresement pas, mais bon je supposes que vous étiez déjà au courant.

Personnellement la fin de l'anime " Vision of Escaflowne " m'a laissé sur ma faim. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une suite qui se déroule 5 ans après le dernier épisode, donc après le retour d'Hitomi sur Terre.

Même si j'ai déjà publiée une fanfic sur fanfiction.net, cette fanfic sur escaflowne est la toute première que j'ai écrit, je ne l'ai jamais finit, et je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps d'y remédier, alors je publies cette fanfic en espérant que ça va me motiver pour la continuer.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre I : Réveil sur Gaia**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil illuminait Fanélia éclairant les rues bruyantes, pleines de vie. Les habitants étaient tous sortis pour préparer la fête qui se déroulerait demain, la célébration dédiée à Hitomi, la fille de la lune des illusions. Au début le roi s'était opposé à cette fête, mais le peuple avait été plus fort et cette fête était maintenant la plus populaire, la plus appréciée, il s'agissait de la fête de la sauveuse de Gaia. Ce jour là cela faisait 5 ans qu'on la célébrait donc elle était encore plus importante aujourd'hui, et comme à son habitude le roi avait invité tous ses amis avec lesquels les événements c'étaient déroulés, plus par principe que par réel plaisir car les tensions étaient constamment présentes dans ce groupe et de plus en plus fortes. Cependant ils s'entendaient tous pour dire qu'Hitomi était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et méritait qu'on la célèbre ainsi. Et tous regrettaient son absence car elle aurait su réconcilier tout le monde et aurait apporté la joie dans ce groupe qui se dissociait petit à petit. En attendant à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous dans la même pièce il y avait un silence gêné, suivi de conversations de politesse qui dégénéraient bien vite en disputes.

Il se dit qu'une promenade en forêt lui ferait le plus grand bien pour avoir l'air présentable quand il aiderait pour les derniers préparatifs de la fête. Van sortit donc dans la forêt pour aller voir Escaflowne comme tout les matins, les bruits de la cité lui parvenaient troublant sa quiétude et son rituel matinal. Il caressa doucement l'armure d'Escaflowne se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Il ferma les yeux, et le rêve de cette nuit lui revint. Il se rappelait avoir rêvé d'Hitomi et celle-ci paraissait en état de choc, elle pleurait, après il avait sentit sa peine encore plus forte puis il l'avait vu crier : " je te hais Van ". A ce moment Van avait sentit son coeur éclater, il s'était réveillé en pleurs et avait pleuré toute la nuit. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir oublier ce qui c'était passé 5 ans plutôt, il en arrivait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fallu que son chemin n'ai jamais croisé celui d'Hitomi, la souffrance était son lot quotidien depuis 5 ans à cause de ça.

Chaque nuit il la retrouvait dans ses rêves et réinventait les événements, il imaginait qu'elle soit restée avec lui, qu'ils se soit marié, qu'ils aient eu des enfants, dautres fois, il rêvait qu'elle revenait et qu'il pouvait enfin gôuter à ses lèvres. Il ne supportait plus ces rêves niais, après tout, il n'était pas une fille, il devrait être un peu plus fort question sentiments.

Il ne supportait plus l'état dans lequel il était depuis 5 ans. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir demandé à Hitomi de rester, mais en même temps il ne l'avait pas fait car c'était egoïste de sa part de vouloir la garder pour lui seul, il savait qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec sa famille. En fait il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait surtout pas osé de peur d'un refus, il avait préféré espérer qu'elle l'aimait plutôt que d'en avoir la certitude. Et puis quand on aime on veut le bien de l'être aimé, et pour Hitomi, le mieux était d'être avec sa famille, oui, c'était bien ça le mieux pour elle. Mais pour lui...

Il rouvrit ses yeux qui étaient encore rouges. Il se mit à observer la forêt autour de lui, puis il aperçut une forme par terre. Il s'approcha et il resta immobile quelques instants quand il se rendit compte que cette personne étendue ressemblait fortement à Hitomi, puis il se rappela que cela n'était pas possible donc il s'approcha encore plus pour réveiller cette personne. Cependant à chaque pas de plus vers cette personne son coeur se serrait davantage. Arrivé près d'elle il du se rendre à l'évidence, Hitomi était allongée à ses pieds.

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle était recroquevillée sur elle en position foetale, mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ici, elle était censée être là. Il l'obvserva et se pencha vers elle, sa respiration semblait être la plus douce musique que Van n'ait jamais entendu. Il passa la mains dan ses cheveux, ils étaient plus long, mais si doux. Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'au palais.

Van l'emmena jusqu'à une chambre et il la déposa sur le lit. Il dégagea les cheveux qui étaient sur son visage et lui caressa le visage. Elle avait grandi, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, elle paraissait beaucoup plus mûre comme si elle avait vécu des épreuves très dures. Elle était encore plus belle, et Van se mit à penser que tous les garçons devaient être à ses pieds là où elle habitait. Il joua avec ses cheveux et observa son visage de tout son soûl comme si elle allait disparaître. Même endormie son charme agissait. Van s'allongea à côté d'elle, respira son parfum et se souvint de ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle avait disparu trop tôt, elle lui avait terriblement manqué, puis maintenant elle réapparaissait et ravivait sa douleur alors qu'il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas encore un rêve, il ne pouvait croire que celle qu'il aimait tant, celle qui était la casue de son chagrin sans en être consciente soit là, à côté de lui et qu'il puisse respirer son parfum.

Il se releva ne supportant pas de rester plus longtemps allongé contre elle, c'était trop d'un coup. Il remarqua qu'elle portait des vêtements étranges mais différents de la dernière fois. Il attrapa le sac qu'elle portait sur ses épaules et fouilla en priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il découvrit des objets inconnus sur Gaïa, puis une sorte de pochette attira son attention. Elle contenait un papier avec un petit portrait d'Hitomi, si ressemblant qu'il resta longtemps à l'observer, et des écritures incompréhensibles, des pièces de monnaie étranges, mais surtout le plus intéressant plein de portraits miniatures. Et sur la plupart une fille et un garçon, ce qui l'intriguait était que le garçon lui rappelait quelqu'un sans arriver à définir qui. Il cacha un de ces portraits dans une de ses poches puis rangea le sac car Hitomi commençait à bouger.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit pour la voir ouvrir ses yeux. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, et continua à bouger puis murmura des phrases. Van se pencha vers elle pour écouter et il entendit :

" Pourquoi Van, pourquoi ? C'est de ta faute. Van. Van... Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis désolée Van. Van... Si j'ai cherché à te haïr autant c'est parce que c'était plus facile. Van... Van ce serait tellement plus simple si on pouvait tout oublier. ". Sa voix devint plus claire et alors qu'elle prononçait une dernière fois " Van " elle ouvrit les yeux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je voudrais remercier Emy qui m'a encouragé et lui dire à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir, et que cette suite elle lui est dédiée, je sais qu'elle n'est pas très longue mais je vais me débrouiller pour en faire plus les prochaines fois. Quoi qu'il en soit je te fais de gros bisous et te remercies beaucoup pour tes encouragements.


	3. Chapitre II : Un rêve devenu réalité

**La malédiction des Atlantes**

**Disclamer** : et bien tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent malheuresement pas, mais bon je supposes que vous étiez déjà au courant.

Personnellement la fin de l'anime " Vision of Escaflowne " m'a laissé sur ma faim. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une suite qui se déroule 5 ans après le dernier épisode, donc après le retour d'Hitomi sur Terre.

Quant à toi ma chère **Emy** cette histoire t'es réellement dédié vu l'enthousiasme que tu lui portes et qui me fait bien plaisir il faut l'avouer. La réponse à tes questions se trouve dans cette suite, qui j'espère va satisfaire ton appétit et tes exigences. Je te fais pleins de gros bisous et je te laisse découvrir le deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre II : Un rêve devenu réalité**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hitomi rêvait qu'elle retrouvait enfin Van et qu'elle lui parlait. Elle avait du mal à arriver à dire ce qu'elle voulait. Van, lui, la regardait droit dans les yeux, comme le médecin quand il avait cherché à lui dire que ses parents étaient morts. Hitomi se dit alors qu'il voulait lui dire qu'elle était juste une amie ou qu'il ne l'aimait pas, cependant il se pencha vers elle comme pour l'embrasser. A cet instant elle sentit qu'elle se réveillait et prononça " Van " comme pour rester dans ce rêve. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux elle trouva Van dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissé dans son rêve, c'est à dire penché vers elle. Elle se dit qu'elle devait encore rêver, elle approcha donc sa main du visage de Van pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'une hallucination. Elle effleura son visage appréciant ce songe, Van recula alors et rougit.

Elle regarda Van, ce n'était pas une hallucination, elle était vraiment sur Gaia. Encore que son imagination pouvait encore lui jouer des tours. Elle observa le décor autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans une pièce inconnue. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait être sur Gaïa. Cependant elle du se rendre à l'évidence, elle était bel et bien sur Gaïa. Van l'observait toujours silencieusement, il lui semblait encore plus beau qu'avant, plus grand, plus musclé. Mais il paraissait triste, il est vrai qu'il était roi et de lourdes responsabilités reposaient sur ses épaules. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau que dans ses rêves, où elle avait gardé la vision de l'adolescent. Son coeur s'affolait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, et puis qu'avait-il à l'observer en silence, il pourrait se montrer plus heureux, lui sourire, non, il la regardait comme si il ne la connaissait pas.

Van rompit le silence

- " tu vas bien ? "

- " oui. "

- " je t'ai trouvé per terre près d'Escaflowne alors que je me promenais. Comment as-tu réussi à revenir sur Gaia ? "

- " Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me souviens m'être évanouie sur Terre et puis je me suis réveillée dans cette pièce sur Gaia, entre les deux, plus rien, le vide total. "

Van se leva

- " Je te laisse te reposer. Quand tu te sentiras mieux tu trouveras de quoi t'habiller dans l'armoire et de quoi te laver dans la petite pièce derrière la porte. "

Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit

- " J'allais oublier, aujourd'hui arrive tous les gens que tu as connus sur Gaia la dernière fois. Ca fera plaisir à tout le monde de te voir. "

Sur ces quelques paroles il quitta la pièce.

Hitomi soupira, elle a avait tant rêvée de ces retrouvaille, mais jamais elle ne se passait comme ça, en général, elles se finissait par un baiser. Mais là il était bien loin le baiser, si au moins il lui avait sourit, ou bien si ils avaient échangé une conversation un peu moins impersonnelle. Décidement rien ne se passait jamais comme elle le souhaitait. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que le souvenir de l'accident de ses parents lui revenait. Et puis elle s'en fichait que ça fasse plaisir aux autres de la voir, elle voulait que ça lui fasse plaisir à lui. Elle attendait un peu plus de lui, elle pensait qu'il l'aimait avant, mais visiblement elle avait du se tromper, ou il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, ce qui était fort possible. Les larmes redoublèrent, elle en avait marre qu'il occupe sans cesse son esprit, elle en venait à penser à lui alors qu'elle devrait être triste pour ses parents. En plus il venait de lui prouver qu'il ne méritait pas tant d'attention. Elle s'effondra en pleurs sur le lit, ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont elle rêvait pour son retour sur Gaia

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hitomi estima qu'elle avait assez pleurer, il fallait qu'elle soit un peu plus forte, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de pleurer sans cesse. Elle essuya les larmes baignant ses joues, elle se leva et explora la chambre. Cette chambre semblait adaptée pour une femme. Et Hitomi se remit à penser que peut-être Van était marié ou fiancé, car un roi se doit d'avoir des héritiers. Elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce qui devait lui permettre de se laver et trouva une salle contenant une grande baignoire pleine d'eau fumante. Hitomi s'étonna car elle n'avait vu personne apporter d'eau dans cette pièce, or elle avait pleurée très longtemps, donc si on l'avait ammené avant qu'elle se réveille l'eau aurait refroidie. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et découvra un système de tuyauterie qui n'existait pas lors de son précédent séjour, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas qui avait pu déclencher le système n'ayant vu personne pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle se regarda dans la glace et comprit pourquoi Van lui avait proposé de se laver, elle avait les yeux boursouflés à force de pleurer, elle était complètement décoiffée et ses habits avaient des traces de boue.

Elle s'immergea dasn l'eau fumante avec grand plaisir. Elle commençait à se sentir mieux quand les événements de la veille lui revinrent et ses larmes se mélangèrent à l'eau du bain. Elle devait décidement remédier à ces crises de larmes. Elle sortit de son bain, s'enroula dans un grand pan de tissu qui devait servir de serviette et entreprit de trouver une tenue. Elle revint dans la pièce et ouvrit l'armoire, elle y découvrit des tenues magnifiques, elle opta finalement pour une robe longue avec de fines bretelles, c'était surtout la couleur qui lui plaisait, elle était faite avec différents bleus qui contrastaient et se mêlaient merveilleusement bien, sans compter les petites perles qui éparses ornaient le tissu.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais avant qu'Hitomi est le temps d'aller l'ouvrir, une personne jaillit et la serra dans ses bras. Hitomi s'écarta et reconnu Merle, elle avait maintenant la même taille qu'Hitomi et ne ressemblait plus du tout à une enfant.

- " Hitomi fait pas cette tête, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de me revoir "

- " Désolée Merle ! je suis tellement surprise, tu m'as aussi beaucoup manquée espèce de boule de poil "

Hitomi serra Merle dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux (c'est une habitude chez elle)

- " Merle tu as tellement changé, tu es une femme maintenant et quand je t'ai laissé tu n'étais qu'une sale morveuse "

- " Merci pour le compliment Hitomi, je vois que toi par contre tu es toujours aussi amicale "

Hitomi ne tint pas compte de la boutade de son amie, c'était une habitude entre elles.

- " Qu'est ce que tu deviens, je veux tout savoir "

- " Pas grand chose, maintenant je crée des vêtements. D'ailleurs ce que tu portes est mon oeuvre et j'avais imaginée cette robe pour toi, comme je le pensais elle te va à ravir. Tu es encore plus belle dedans, si c'est possible bien entendu. "

- " Arrêtes, je vais finir par rougir. Cette robe est magnifique mais elle ressemble assez à une robe de ma planète au niveau de la coupe. "

- " C'est normal je me suis inspiré de ce que tu m'avais raconté. Ton expérience nous a permis de nous moderniser. Mais nous avons aussi crée de nouvelles choses nous-mêmes comme le bain qui a un système totalement différent de celui dont tu nous avais parlé, car il était trop complexe pour nous. C'est Van qui en a eu l'idée. "

Le coeur d'Hitomi se serra à ce nom, Van, elle aurait tant voulu que leurs retrouvaille se passent différement.

- " Je suis contente d'avoir servi à quelque chose. "

- " Hé ! Rappelle-toi que tu nous as à tous sauvé la vie, j'appelle pas ça servir à rien. "

- " Je ne pense pas avoir fait tant que ça. "

- " Tu as été notre sauveuse. Le peuple organise même une fête chaque année en ton honneur tu deviens une sorte de mythe "

- " Quelle horreur, c'est ridicule. Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. "

- " Toujours aussi modeste. "

- " ...Et pas de petit ami ? "

- " Je cherche, étant donné que tu m'as piqué le seul dont je voulais. D'ailleurs je t'en veux toujours et méfie toi un jour je vais me venger en faisant ça par exemple "

Merle se mit à chatouiller Hitomi et elles commencèrent à se disputer ce qui dégénéra en une bataille de coussins. A bout de souffle elles s'étendirent sur le lit.

- " Dis Merle, tu parlais de Van tout à l'heure ? "

- " De qui d'autre tu voudrais que je parles. Celui dont tu as brisé le coeur et que j'appelais toujours " maîîître Van ", tu t'en souviens. "

- " C'est lui qui m'a brisé le coeur, si il me l'avait demandé je serais resté. "

- " Peut-être mais tu sais bien qu'il n'arrive jamais à exprimer ses sentiments, tu aurais dû lui forcer la main "

- " C'est trop tard maintenant, il doit rêver d'une autre "

- " N'importe quoi ! Enfin, c'est pas le moment, tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit qu'il existait une fête en ton honneur ? "

- " Je croyais que c'était une blague ! "

- " Et non ! Cette fête se déroule demain et en conséquence Van a invité tout nos anciens amis "

- " Van me l'a déjà dit, comme ça je vais pouvoir savoir tout ce qui c'est passé durant ces longues années. "

- " Te réjouis pas trop vite, c'est plutôt moi qui suis contente de t'avoir. "

- " Pourquoi ? "

- " Parce que plus personne ne s'entend quand on se retrouve, à chaque fois ça finit en bataille. A table les conversations se limitent aux prochains accords commerciaux, aux alliances stratégiques... Super intéressant comme tu peux l'imaginer. Alors je compte sur toi pour arranger les choses "

- " Pourquoi je dois toujours tout faire ici, vous êtes vraiment incompétents sur cette planète. Avoir besoin d'une pauvre terrienne comme moi, faut vraiment être pas doué. "

Merle reprit un air plus sérieux :

- "Dis moi , tu n'as pas l'air très bien, je vois bien que tu as pleuré et pas la peine de me mentir."

- " En réalité juste avant d'arriver sur Gaïa mes parents sont morts, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire le deuil, et en plus Van a été super froid, ça ne m'aide pas." Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et elle avait confiance en Merle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle le savait.

- " Tu peux compter sur moi Hitomi "

- " La confrontation avec Van me fait vraiment peur. Toutes ces années j'ai espéré le revoir mais là je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi, enfin ça toujours été comme ça. Mais cette indifférence, ça fait mal. "

- " Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'arranger le coup. Et je vais te servir de guide comme ça tu auras le droit au potins princiers. Allons -y ils sont sûrement déjà tous arrivés. "

Hitomi et Merle sortirent ensemble de la chambre pour rejoindre la grande salle des fêtes. Pendant ce temps Merle réajustait la robe d'Hitomi et la coiffait pour être plus présentable, ce en quoi la bataille de coussins n'avait pas aidé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'essayerais de mettre la suite dans les plus brefs délais, ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire que ce sera rapide, ce qui en m'empêchera pas d'esssayer. Gros bisous à mes lecteurs et à la prochaine. En passant si vous aviez le temps pour laisser une review ça me ferait plaisir.


	4. Chapitre III : Retrouvailles

**La malédiction des Atlantes**

**Disclamer** : et bien tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent malheuresement pas, mais bon je supposes que vous étiez déjà au courant.

Personnellement la fin de l'anime " Vision of Escaflowne " m'a laissé sur ma faim. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une suite qui se déroule 5 ans après le dernier épisode, donc après le retour d'Hitomi sur Terre.

Je fais de gros bisous aux deux lectrices adorables qui m'ont laissé des mots d'encouragements et qui ont montré tant d'enthousiasme, c'est bien grace à elle que voici la suite.

**Lizzy** : Oh combien je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre chère nouvelle lectrice ! Mais j'espère que cette suite te comblera un peu et je promets que la prochaine fois je serais plus rapide, si, si, je peux y arriver (bon d'accord avec beaucoup de volonté, mais c'est faisable). Quoi qu'il en soit ça m'a fait très plaisir de découvrir un nouvelle lectrice qui aimait cette histoire, rien que pour ça je crois que tu as le droit à de gros bisous !

**Emy** : je m'excuse aussi auprès de toi ma lectrice adorée, je sais je suis impardonnable, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps tu pourras un jour oublier. Alors je vais me rattraper la prochaine fois et essayer par la même occasion de faire un chapitre un peu plus long, car même si on a pas l'impression ton enthousiasme me motive beaucoup. Je te fais tous pleins de gros poutous ma petite Emy chérie et je te laisse retrouver Hitomi et Van.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre III : Retrouvailles**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La salle des fêtes avait été préparée somptueusement, des tentures multicolores ornait le plafond, la table était splendide, pleine de couleur, des bougies illuminait la pièce. Les invités arrivaient petit à petit remplissant progressivement la pièce, Allen et Serena furent les premiers, puis Dryden les suivit accompagné de Sid, Mirana et Elise. D'autre personnes étaient aussi présentes mais la salle était cependant très silencieuse, les invités se regardaient entre eux mais ne se parlaient pas. Van caché dans un coin sombre de la pièce observait la scène et s'attristait de cet atmosphère pleine de haine, avec des disputes prêtes à éclater, comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Il ne les voyait tous qu'une fois par an pour ce qui était censé être une fête très joyeuse et il avait à chaque fois l'impression de participer à un enterrement. C'était si triste d'avoir une salle aussi somptueuse et une ambiance si déplorable, il se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là, mais l'idée qu'Hitomi soit là suffit à lui rendre son sourire, il avait confiance en elle pour ramener la paix au sein de ce groupe.

Au bout d'un moment le repas fut annoncé et les invités s'apprêtaient à s'attabler. Van qui n'avait toujours pas vu la silouhette d'Hitomi cherchait désespérement dans la foule, mais il n'arrivait à l'apercevoir. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, la porte s'ouvrit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'invité tardive, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent Merle et Hitomi, la jeune fille de la Terre des Illusions, qui avait maintenant disparue depuis des lunes et des lunes. Tous la dévisagèrent longuement et quelques chuchotements se firent entendre, elle semblait posséder une sorte de puissante aura qui lui conférait les regards de toute l'assemblée. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était très belle, et Merle avait arrangé ses cheveux d'une façon ravissante, ils étaient relevés par quelques pinces qui laissaient stratégiquement retomber des mèches devant son visages ou balayant sa nuque, on aurait dit une princesse surgit d'un conte de fée.

Hitomi sentit son visage virer au rouge à cause de tous ces regards posés sur elle, elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à tant d'attention et se sentait très gênée. Elle observa les invités et en reconnu quelques-uns uns. Cependant la personne qu'elle cherchait semblait ne pas être là et son sourire s'évanouit lentement au fur et à mesure que son regard balayait la pièce sans trouver une certaine personne. Van choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa cachette et il planta son regard dans celui de son invitée tout en se dirigeant vers elle. Hitomi sentit son coeur vibrer. Van s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras pour aller la présenter à tout le monde. Les invités étaient toujours immobiles, comme ensorcelés. Hitomi, elle, avait du mal à soutenir le regard de Van quand il lui présentait les invités, ses yeux noirs semblaient dire autre chose que ce qui sortait de sa bouche, elle n'arrivait pas à rester calme quand il était si près. Hitomi chercha à penser à autre chose et sourit pour signifier qu'elle était enchantée d'être là.

Quand elle eu finie de faire le tour elle s'assit à table, entre Van (en bout de table) et Merle. En face d'elle se trouvait Allen et à côté de lui Mirana. Hitomi nota que Mirana n'avait plus d'alliance, puis un brouhaha envahit la salle, les gens semblaient avoir recouvrés leur esprit et maintenant s'exprimaient librement. Merle lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et toutes deux entamèrent une conversation à voix basse pendant que Van, Mirana et Allen discutaient d'affaires diplomatiques.

- " Tu as fait beaucoup d'effet, ils sont tous sous le charme, je suis sûre que c'est la robe que je t'ai confectionnée qui fait ça "

- " Arrêtes, tu délires. Dis-moi c'est normal que Mirana ne porte plus d'alliance ? "

- " Elle et Dryden se sont séparés car ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout et maintenant elle gouverne seule son royaume "

- " La pauvre, elle à l'air triste et fatiguée "

- " Tu sais elle a vraiment besoin d'une amie à qui parler, et jusqu'ici elle n'a jamais voulu se confier à moi, elle doit me considérer encore comme une enfant pas capable de comprendre le poid d'un royaume à gouverner. Mais, tu devrais essayer de parler avec elle, il y a des chances pour qu'elle se confie. "

Van interrompit leur conversation pour demander à Hitomi si elle se sentait mieux depuis tout à l'heure. Hitomi lui répondit que oui. Mais Mirana l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, car elle se mit à la questionner, puis elle gronda Van de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'Hitomi était ici. Hitomi lui expliqua qu'elle venait d'arriver, puis le repas continua avec un flot de questions de la part de Mirana, Sid, Serena, Dryden, Elise et d'inconnus. Allen ne cessait de l'observer sans rien dire. Van, lui, faisait de même avec un sourire aux lèvres, il semblait ravi par la présence d'Hitomi, ce qui changeait de son attitude de tout à l'heure. Hitomi cherchait à répondre à toutes les questions, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir son esprit tourné vers Van, c'est avec plaisir qu'elle avait remarqué son sourire, elle espérait pouvoir réussir à avoir autre chose qu'une conversation polie avec lui tout à l'heure.

Serena, qu'Hitomi ne connaissait pour dire pa, car elle avait surtout le souvenir du terrible Dilandau, paraissait la plus intéressée par ce qui se passait sur la Lune des Illusions, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eue l'occasion de lui en parler. Mirana, elle qui en avait déjà discuté avec Hitomi, semblait plus intéressée par la vie privée d'Hitomi et elle lui demandait tout ce qui avait changé, Hitomi évitait soigneusement de parler de ses parents voulant éviter d'attrister ces retrouvailles.

- " Alors toi aussi tu fais des études de médecine, tu pourras m'apprendre des trucs vu que j'ai jamais eu le temps de finir les miennes ? "

- " Bien sûr Mirana, mais le problème c'est que moi non plus je ne les ai pas finis, nos études sont très longues sur Terre."

- "Dis moi, je te trouves beaucoup plus belle, tu rayonnes, il n'y aurait pas un homme là dessous ?"

Hitomi sentit ses joues rougir à la question de Mirana, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tourner ses yeux discrètement pour observer la réaction de Van. Celui-ci, bien que réprimandant Mirana avec Allen pour être aussi indiscrète, semblait très intéressé par sa réponse et ses yeux se posèrent sur Hitomi en attente de sa reponse.

- " Et bien, en fait..." Elle remarqua que son incertitude semblait agacer Van, elle sourit à ce constat et ses joues devinrent encore un peu plus rouges. "non, je n'en ai pas, j'en ai trouvé aucun qui me convenait."

- " Pourtant ça doit pas être parce que t'as pas de demande, d'ailleurs rien qu'à ta gauche j'en vois un qui bave sur toi."

- " Merle, je te prierais de garder pour toi tes commentaires personnels." Réprimanda Van

Hitomi bien que déjà très rouge prit la teinte d'un écrevisse alors que Van aussi avait se joues qui se coloraient, tous deux évitèrent soigneusement de croiser leurs regards et leurs assiettes devinrent d'un coup très attractive. Mais bien vite Serena se remit à questionner Hitomi la sortant de la contemplation de son assiette.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le repas se termina sans une minute de répit pour Hitomi. Quand ils sortirent de table, les filles décidèrent d'aller discuter tranquillement dans la chambre d'Hitomi. Elles papotèrent sur le chemin, et Hitomi posait enfin les questions qu'elle voulait, car jusqu'ici on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps à elle de poser des questions et elle ignorait beaucoup des changements de Gaïa. Mirana paraissait moins triste qu'avant, elle ressemblait plus au souvenir d'Hitomi, bien que le temps où elle n'était qu'une princesse superficielle semblait depuis longtemps révolu. Arrivée dans la chambre Hitomi s'isola avec Mirana dans un coin pour parler plus tranquillement.

- " Alors dis moi pourquoi tu avais l'air si triste tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? "

- " Oh ! C'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai plein de responsabilités, et ça me prend du temps et de l'énergie. "

- " Désolée d'être si directe, mais pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Dryden ? "

Mirana rougit et sembla hésiter, ayant du mal à choisir ses mots. Elle joua avec ses mains, pendant qu'Hitomi l'observait. A la fin elle reprit la parole en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

- " Dès le début notre mariage était voué à l'échec. On n'a fait qu'être en désaccord, et Dryden ne supportait pas le fait que je ne lui demande pas son avis pour gouverner. Nous avons vite fait chambre à part . Puis alors qu'avant on s'appréciait quand nous étions amis, nous avons finit par nous haïr et ne nous adresser la parole que quand cela s'avérait utile. A la fin nous avons décidés de nous séparer. "

- " Mais vous avez le droit de divorcer sur Gaïa ? "

- " De quoi ? "

- " De vous séparer définitivement, et d'annuler votre union. "

- " Si nos prêtres sont en accord avec le fait que notre union est un véritable échec, ils peuvent l'annuler. C'est ce qui s'est passé dans notre cas. Et depuis j'ai perdu un mari mais aussi un ami. "

- " Ma pauvre Mirana ! Tu n'as pas essayé de lui reparler depuis ? " 

- " Nous le regrettons tout les deux mais aucun n'osera faire le premier pas. "

- " Tu vas voir je vais te régler ça à ma manière ! "

En prononçant ces mots Hitomi prit un air si déterminé que Miarana éclata de rire et les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler sur ses joues se transformèrent en larmes de joie, car elle faisait confiance à son amie pour changer cette situation. Il était amusant de constater comment en quelques instants elle avait réussi à faire confiance à Hitomi et à lui avouer ses problèmes, alors qu'elle ne s'était pas vues depuis si longtemps. Peut-être était-ce pour ça justement, elle lui faisait confiance car elle avait un point de vue objectif, elle ne supportait pas quotidiennement l'ambiance lourde d'animosité qui régnait sur Gaïa, surtout entre les différents chefs de royaumes, et elle n'était pas entravée dans ses pensées par toutes ces maudites traditions.

Elles se rapprochèrent des autres filles qui discutaient chiffons, comme quoi quelle que soit la planète il y a des sujets de discussion universels. ALors qu'elles s'asseyaient avec elle, Serena héla Mirana. 

- " Tu vas mettre quoi toi demain soir Mirana ? "

- " J'ai trouvé une super robe bleue pâle, elle est vraiment magnifique. "

- " Bonne idée, ça te changera du rose " Ajouta Merle

- " Que se passe-t'il demain soir ? " demanda innocement Hitomi

- " Quoi Van ne t'as pas prévenu, pourtant je pensais qu'il serait le premier à te le dire, à t'inviter même. " Merle avait l'air un peu choquée que Van n'ai rien dit à Hitomi " Demain soir il y a le bal en ton honneur comme tous les ans et à ce bal, on se doit d'être du dernier chic, c'est le bal où se regroupe tout le beau monde de Gaïa "

- " Et d'habitude on y trouvera plein de jeunes princesses cherchant à se faire remarquer par Vann minaudant à sesd côtés, essayant vainement de le faire danser " Serena imitait avec une voix perchée les jeunes princesses futiles de Gaïa.

- " D'habitude Van ne se montre que pour ouvrir le bal puis il disparait mystérieusement, au grand dam des jeunes filles à marier. Mais que peut-être cette fois ci se serait différent... " Elise afficha un sourire à la fin de sa phrase

- " Et pourquoi ce sera différent cette fois ci ? " Demanda naïvement Hitomi, qui voulait peut-être juste qu'on lui dise clairement ce qu'elle espérait.

A la question d'Hitomi les seules réponses furent les rires claires des jeunes filles qui étaient avec elles, elles échangeaient des regards complices qui firent rougir Hitomi. Aucune personne ne vint réellement répondre à sa question et elles reprirent une discussion sur leurs toilettes pour demain soir, jusqu'à ce que Merle semble frappée par une idée etr elle interrrompit sa conversation.

- " Mais Hitomi, t'as rien à te mettre pour demain soir ? "

- " Et bien, il y a plein de robes dans l'armoire... "

- " Ah non, pas question que tu mettes une de ces robes, aucune n'est assez élégante dasn toutes celles que je t'ai faites. Par contre je peux encore t'en faire une en partant sur une robe toute simple et en y rajoutant des trucs et en changeant un peu la forme. "

- " C'ets gentil Merle, mais je veux pas t'embêter avec ça. "

- " Crois tu vraiment que je laisserais Van au bras d'une cavalière qui n'a pas une robe convenable ! Foi de Merle, demain tu auras la plus belle robe du bal ! "

Hitomi rigola devant l'air décidé de son amie, elle oublia même de rougir à la remarque sur elle et Van. Son coeur était un peu triste que Van ne lui en ait pas encore parlé, mais après la réflexion de Merle, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, être le plus belle pour ainsi évincer toutes les princesses et demoiselles qui seraient là demain soir, elle voulait que Van ne voit qu'elle et ne danse qu'avec elle, et pour ça elle avait une entière confiance en Merle. Accompagnée des autres filles elles commencèrent à faire des essayages sur Hitomi et réfléchir à comment transformer une robe, chacune donnait son avis, et telles qu'elles étaient partie il semblait évident que demain la plus élégante ce serait Hitomi

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voici un nouveau chapitre qui se termine, je sais que j'en ai mis du temps à le publier alors j'essyerais de me rattraper la prochaine fois. Gros bisous à mes lecteurs et à la prochaine. En passant si vous aviez le temps pour laisser une review ça me ferait plaisir.


	5. Chapitre IV : Espoirs

**La malédiction des Atlantes**

**Disclamer** : et bien tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent malheuresement pas, mais bon je supposes que vous étiez déjà au courant.

Personnellement la fin de l'anime " Vision of Escaflowne " m'a laissé sur ma faim. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une suite qui se déroule 5 ans après le dernier épisode, donc après le retour d'Hitomi sur Terre.

Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que mes chapitres sont pas longs et que la fic n'est pas mise à jour souvent, mais il se trouve que j'ai mes exams dasn une semaine bientôt alors bon, on fait ce qu'on peut.

Je fais de gros bisous aux lectrices adorables qui m'ont laissé des mots d'encouragements et qui ont montré tant d'enthousiasme, c'est bien grace à elle que voici la suite. Je fais une dédicace toute spéciale à Emy qui a la première supporté cette fic et à qui elle est dédiée plus particulièrement.

**Emy** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme qui me fait si plaisir à chaque fois, je suis encore désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente, mais quand je serais vraiment en vacances et que j'en aurais finit avec les révisions je me rattraperais. Bon je te fais tout pleins de bisous pour te remercier ma lectrice chérie.

**Shirie** : C'est trop gentil, je sais plus où me mettre, mais bon j'avoue que j'aime bien quand même. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les chapitres trop courts mais je vais essayer de les rallonger (c'est un de mes projets majeurs avec moins de délai entre les nouveaux chapitres, et je sais que je peux y arriver, avec beaucoup d'efforts). Je te fais des gros bisous pour te remercier de ta gentillesse !

**Lizzy** : J'avoue que ton énigme m'a posée problème, mais heureusement dans ta grande sagesse tu as pensée à me laisser la réponse, j'avoue que sinon, ça m'aurait énervé pendant longtemps. Sinon, heureuse que ça te plaise toujours et que tu continues de faire des compliments sur ma fic parce que c'est bien agréable ma foi (comment ça fait imbue de soi même !). Bon gros poutous miss !

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre IV : Espoirs**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après le départ des filles les invités s'éparpillèrent tous, Allen et Van restèrent tous les deux dans la pièce et entamèrent une discussion sur les problèmes qui restaient à régler pour que la fête soit fin prête. Puis petit à petit ils changèrent de sujets pour enfin aborder celui qui les intéressait vraiment, à savoir le retour d'Hitomi. 

- " Hitomi a réussi à charmer toute l'assistance " fit remarquer Allen

- " Même toi, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas dit un mot durant tout le repas "

- " Je sais, elle m'avait manqué et la revoir m'a fait un choc. Mais toi non plus tu n'as rien dit. "

- " Tout le monde lui posait des questions, je n'allais pas m'y mettre aussi sinon elle ne s'en sortait plus. "

Van rougit en essayant vainement de se défendre. 

- " Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ? " lui demanda Allen.

- " De toute façon c'est toi qu'elle préfère. Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a embrassé. " Van avait viré au rouge écrevisse.

- " Oui, mais c'est toi qu'elle a toujours aimé. Je le sais tellement bien que je me suis fait une raison, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas pour moi. "

- " Mais depuis le temps elle doit avoir oublié tout ça et vu qu'elle est encore plus belle qu'avant, elle doit être avec quelqu'un. "

- " Plus belle qu'avant hein ?" Van regretta amèrement d'avoir laissé échappé ces paroles, mais Allen reprit la discussion, préférant ne pas gêner davantage le jeune roi " Si tu ne tentes rien tu ne sauras pas ses sentiments envers toi. "

- " Je ne sais pas, peut-être est-ce mieux de rêver que de retourner à une réalité qui me ferait mal. "

- " Ca fait 5 ans que tu rêves et maintenant elle est là, essayes d'en rpofiter. Ce n'est pas en rêvant que tu pourras évoluer. "

Van devint rêveur en pensant à ce qui pourrait se passer avec Hitomi, il finit par remarquer le regard amusé de son ami et se mit à rougir. Pour essayer de masquer sa gêne il reprit la parole.

- " Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de discussion autre que conventionnelle. "

- " C'est l'effet Hitomi, sa seule présence semble ressouder tout le monde. Regarde les filles, il y a quelques jours elles n'auraient pas osées s'adresser la parole de peur de déclencher une dispute. "

- " Je pense que cette fois-ci notre fête annuelle va vraiment en être une pour nous. "

Van et Allen se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils se seraient crus revenus quelques années en arrière quand ils luttaient ensemble pour empêcher Gaïa de sombrer. Leur complicité perdue venait de revenir comme par magie ou plutôt grâce à " l'effet Hitomi ".

Ils continuèrent à discuter ensemble pendant un long moment, avant d'aller aider à finir les préparatifs. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas révéler au peuple de Fanélia que Hitomi était revenue, et ainsi de leur faire la surprise. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A l'heure du diner les deux jeunes hommes revinrent dans la salle à manger , où les gens commençaient à se réunir. Les filles étaient déjà revenues et bavassaient ensemble, alors qu'Hitomi était encore envahie par les questions des invités.

Van et Allen vinrent à son secours en prétextant avoir des choses importantes à lui dire. Elle obtint ainsi un sursis. Van et Allen l'entouraient et lui racontaient les changement intervenus à Fanélia depuis son départ, comment ils avaient revu le plan de la ville, la reconstruction. Allen enchaîna en lui racontant les modernisations qu'ils avaient apportés, comme les horloges qui mesuraient le temps qui avaient été construites sur le modèle de la montre qu'elle avait oublié sur Gaïa. Hitomi demanda alors comment fonctionnait leur système d'eau chaude. Van lui expliqua qu'ils avaient installés une pièce où des employés chauffaient en permanence de l'eau, et qu'en tirant sur un cordon dans la salle de bain ces employés vous envoyaient de l'eau chaude grâce à un système complexe de tuyauterie. Hitomi s'avéra très impressionnée par l'imagination de Van qui avait inventé ce système à partir du fait qu'Hitomi lui avait dit, que sur la Lune des Illusions, on pouvait avoir de l'eau chaude dans n'importe quelle pièce en tournant un simple bouton, cependant elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait eue de l'eau chaude à son arrivée vu qu'elle n'avait as tiré sur le cordon et que personne n'était entré dans la salle de bain.

Quand le dîner fut annoncé ils allèrent s'asseoir, Hitomi toujours à la même place, à la droite de Van et en face de Allen. Le repas fut animé par plein de conversations, et Hitomi retrouva enfin l'atmosphère détendue qu'elle avait connue. A la fin du repas elle s'approcha de Dryden pour lui poser quelques questions.

- " Dryden, tu es resté bien silencieux, comment vas tu ? "

- " Bien chère Hitomi, mais toi, tu es encore plus ravissante qu'avant " Dryden lui fit un sourire charmeur et bien qu'Hitomi savait qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu, elle ne put retenir la rougeur de ses joues.

- " J'ai appris pour Mirana et toi, je suis désolée. "

- " C'était la meilleure solution pour nous, sinon ça aurait finit encore plus mal. " Dryden avait perdu son sourire charmeur et semblait amer.

- " En tout cas cette décision ne semble pas non plus t'enchanter. "

- " C'est à dire que maintenant je n'ose plus lui parler, et elle me manque, parce que comme amis on s'entendait bien. Mais ce mariage a tout gâché, sans compter qu'elle en aime un autre et moi je l'aimais seulement comme une amie, et dans un mariage ça ne suffit pas. "

- " Tu devrais peut-être essayer de rétablir le contact, au lieu de te lamenter tout seul dans ton coin sur la perte d'une amie que tu appréciais beaucoup. "

- " Oui, mais peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie de renouer des liens amicaux avec moi, ça lui rappelerait de trop mauvais souvenirs. "

- " Dryden, voyons ! Tu as quel âge ? Mirena est une personne sensible, et si tu ne tentes rien tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'elle en pense. Sans compter que même si elle n'était pas d'accord, votre relation ne pourrait pas être pire, tu n'as rien à perdre. "

- " Tu as peut-être raison " Son regard avait repris une lueur joyeuse, il se tourna vers Hitomi " Mais alors toi aussi tu dois me promettre de faire un pas vers Van, car vous voir vous tourner autour j'ai déjà donné. "

- " Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles " Seulement les joues rouges d'Hitomi et son regard qui s'orientait vers le sol trahissait ses sentiments, Dryden se mit à rire, puis s'éloigna, laissant Hitomi à ses pensées.

Hitomi profita de cet instatn d'isolement et de quiétude pour observer la pièce et les invités, son regard se posait un peu plus sur un jeune homme aux cheveux indisciplinés que sur les autres. Il était plongé en pleine conversation avec un homme âgés, autour de lui il y avait des jeunes femmes qui minaudaient, Hitomi décida de suite qu'elles étaient vraiment stupides et fut heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité d'ailleurs, que Van ne fasse pas attention à ces jeunes grues. Son regard recommença à se perdre dans la foule des invités, et bientôt il s'arrêta sur Mirena et Dryden qui étaient en pleine discussion. Elle observa du coin de l'oeil la conversation entre eux, c'est avec plaisir qu'elle vit naître un sourire sur les deux visages, puis elle entreprit de discuter avec le prince Syd.

Il avait beaucoup grandit depuis 5 ans et il était maintenant un adolescent, qui devait beaucoup plaire aux jeunes filles de son âge se dit Hitomi. Il paraissait aussi beaucoup plus sûr se lui, plus mûr, en fait, il semblait savoir parfaitement gérer son royaume sans avoir besoin d'aucune aide extérieure. Il demanda alors à Hitomi si elle tirait toujours les cartes. Hitomi lui répondit qu'elle ne le faisait plus à cause de ce qui c'était passé ici. Syd eu l'air un peu déçu.

La soirée se déroula joyeusement, Hitomi discuta beaucoup avec Van, Allen ainsi que Merle, mais au grand désespoir d'Hitomi Van ne lui avait toujours pas parlé du bal du lendemain. Elle remarqua que Mirana et Dryden semblaient définitivement réconciliés. Quand Mirana vit qu'Hitomi la regardait, elle lui lança un regard de remerciement. Hitomi se sentit utile et se dit que tout commençait à aller mieux, mais le souvenir de ses parents resurgit et elle se retira dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde. Avant de partir elle lança un dernier coup d'oeil à la salle et fut heureuse de voir une réunion d'amis au lieu du dîner si officiel de ce midi.

Arrivée dans sa chambre elle s'écroula sur son lit et sentit les larmes monter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un bouquet de fleurs rouges qui n'étaient pas là quand elle avait quitté sa chambre, la curiosité l'emportant elle se dirigea vers le bouquet. Elle se pencha vers les fleurs pour humer leurs parfums, il était très doux, mais en même temps captivant, impossible à oublier, elle aurait voulu pouvoir porter ce parfum, il y avait dedans une légère odeur de vanille qu'elle adorait. Alors qu'elle éloignait son visage, elle remarqua une petite enveloppe déposée dans le bouquet, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une lettre. Celle-ci était de Van :

_" Bonsoir Hitomi,   
J'espère que tu trouveras bien cette lettre et que les fleurs te plaise. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais heureux que tu sois ici. Merle m'a dit ce qui c'était passé avec tes parents et sache que si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer je serais là. N'en veux pas à Merle de me l'avoir raconté, mais elle s'inquiétait pour toi et voulait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse t'aider. Je voulais aussi te demander si tu accepterait d'être ma cavalière demain soir car il se trouve qu'il y a un bal et j'adorerais que tu m'y accompagnes. Si tu es d'accord fait le moi savoir en accrochant le ruban que tu as dans les cheveux au balcon. Bonne nuit.   
Van "_

Hitomi défit sa coiffure un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, alors comme ça il adorerait qu'elle soit sa cavalière. Elle avait du mal à se retenir de crier de joie, elle se rendait compte du progrès pour Van, normalement il était incapable de laisser passer le moindre sentiment, mais cette missive... Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, elles étaient loin les larmes qui avaient faillies couler sur ses joues. Elle était si contente avec cette simple lettre, cependant elle savait qu'il aurait été incapable de lui dire ça en face, à moins qu'il ait changé. Après tout il était possible qu'il ait eu plein de petites amies durant ces cinq ans, et il leur avait sûrement déjà murmurer des mots doux. Hitomi sentit son coeur se serrer à cette pensée. Mais après tout c'était avec elle qu'il voulait aller au bal, et c'était à elle qu'il avait écrit une lettre, qu'il avait offert des fleurs, pas à une autre ! Son sourire revint et elle se dirigea vers le balcon son ruban à la main.

Van était assit juste au-dessus du balcon d'Hitomi sur le toit. Il avait quitté la salle juste après elle prétextant quelques lettres à écrire, cependant celle qu'il avait vraiment écrite datait de quelques heures et avait été placée avant le repas. Quand il vit Hitomi sortir sur le balcon son coeur fit un bond et il attendit pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire, il se sentait fébrile, il espérait tant, mais en même temps il prévoyait le pire. Mais il vit le ruban dans les mains d'Hitomi, et quand elle fit un noeud pour qu'il reste accroché à la rambarde Van sentit bien son coeur réagir. Après qu'Hitomi est accrochée son ruban au balcon, Van remarqua le sourire qu'elle avait, et il sentit lui aussi un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voici un nouveau chapitre qui se termine, gros bisous à mes lecteurs et à la prochaine. En passant si vous aviez le temps pour laisser une review ça me ferait plaisir.


	6. Chapitre V : Une pluie d'or

**La malédiction des Atlantes**

**Disclamer** : et bien tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent malheuresement pas, mais bon je supposes que vous étiez déjà au courant.

Personnellement la fin de l'anime " Vision of Escaflowne " m'a laissé sur ma faim. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une suite qui se déroule 5 ans après le dernier épisode, donc après le retour d'Hitomi sur Terre.

Je sais j'ai mit du temps, mais la voilà la suite. De plus maintenant je suis en vacances !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Donc si vous êtes gentil vous allez avoir droit à des chapitres plus vite que ce à quoi je vous aient habitué, voilà, voilà !

Je fais toujours de gros bisous aux lectrices adorables qui m'ont laissé des mots d'encouragements et qui ont montré tant d'enthousiasme, c'est toujours bien grace à elle que voici la suite. 

**kiwidieu** : Première fic d'escaflowne que tu aimes, ouha, c'est trop d'honneur, je sais pas trop quoi te dire à part que ça me fait super plaisir que tu l'aime. Pour ce qui est de la psychologie des personnages ça me fait aussi super plaisr que tu pense ça, en fait je ne fais que retranscrire comment je les ait perçu dans l'anime. En tout cas, mille merci pour ces compliments qui me font un plaisir fou et je te fais pleins de gros bisous !

**Lizzy** : Ecoute il faut que je t'avoue que moi aussi je la trouvais cruche de temps à autre dans la série, mais en même temps elle était jeune et le temps passé l'a forcément décruchifier (ça se dit pas mais c'est pas grave) en fait c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé passer cinq ans, pour qu'ils aient eu le temps de murir. Quant à ta review mais si elle est bien, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des commentaires sur ce qu'on écrit, mais bon de toute façon j'avoue que rien qu'une review avec marqué la suite me contente, mais la tienne me fait immensément plaisir. Bon alors sinon la voila la suite en espérant que tu l'aime. Je te fais tout plein de poutous pour te remercier de tes compliments (j'adore trop ça faut pas en abuser).

**miki** : Bon d'accord je sais je l'ai pas mit vite la suite, mais il faut pas me frapper s'il te plait * petit sourire totalement désolé *, mais t'inquiète maintenant j'ai finit mes exams donc ça va aller plus vite. En tout cas ton compliment me touche beaucoup dans mon petit coeur d'auteur misérable de fanfic, alors pour te remercier de cette gentillesse je te fais tous plein de gros bisous (mais non, c'est pas une punition, je te jures !).

**drackony** : Ok, pas de pb, je vais te la mettre la suite, mais s'il te plait ne m'attaque pas, oh je t'implore Drakony, je t'implore, ne m'en veut pas !!!!!!! En plus si t'es méchante je pourrais plus la continuer cette fic, Na ! Bon sans blague, t'inuiète, je compte pas la lâcher, c'est juste que mes études passent avant (je pense que tu peus le comprendre). Bon quoi qu'il en soit je te fais une multitude de bisous et je te laisse lire la suite.

**Emy** : En voilà une qui sait ce qu'elle veut, et elle ne change pas d'idée ! Bon ma petite Emy je te fais plein de gros bisous et je ne t'en dit pas plus pour te laisser aller lire la suite plutôt que mes imbécilités de réponse aux reviews. J'en profite quand même pour te faire plein de poutous.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre V : Une pluie d'or**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain la journée fut très chargée pour tout le monde, la cérémonie avait beau avoir été parfaitement préparée il y avait toujours pleins de choses à faire en dernière minute, sans compter les problèmes qui apparaissaient au dernier moment, cependant ils se retrouvèrent tous pour déjeuner. Tous sauf Hitomi et Merle, qui avaient insistées pour qu'on leur serve leur repas dans la chambre d'Hitomi, car elles avaient quelque chose à finir avant d'aller au défilé organisé dans les rues de la nouvelle Fanélia. Ils fixèrent un rendez-vous à 15 h à l'entrée du palais et Serena alla prévenir Hitomi et Merle.

A l'heure dite tout le monde se retrouva devant le palais, Hitomi et Merle étaient arrivées avant tout le monde et Hitomi portait une robe bleue longue en voile léger qui lui allait à ravir. Van en arrivant lui lança un regard admiratif, Hitomi se sentit alors rougir. Merle étouffa un éclat de rire tandis que Van se rapprochait d'Hitomi plus rouge que jamais.

- " Cette robe te va bien Hitomi " Van rougissait et même si le compliment était un peu gauche Hitomi sentit son coeur partir à un rythme d'enfer

- " Merci, toi aussi tu es très bien. " Il fallait avouer que son pantalon en cuir assez moulant et sa chemise blanche en toile lui allait plus que bien.

- " Reste près de moi pendant le défilé, comme ça je pourrais répondre à toutes tes questions sur la nouvelle Fanélia. " L'excuse pour l'avoir près de lui était un peu bidon, mais tous les deux rêvait de rester ensemble et cela leur semblait bien suffisant comme raison.

- " Merci, c'est gentil Van. "

Tout le monde étant là le cortège royal s'ébranla et se mit en route, Hitomi restée près de Van écoutait ses explications sur la réorganisation spatiale de la ville. Quand ils furent dehors Hitomi découvrit une ville sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée, de partout resplendissait des couleurs chatoyantes, des odeurs diverses et agréables chatouillaient le nez de la terrienne. Cependant elle remarqua que tout était très organisé, mais aussi moderne, tout avait été pensé et réfléchi, on sentait que cette ville si parfaite avait été cause de grandes réflexions. Mais surtout ce qui rendait cette ville si vivante et si belle était ce peuple heureux de vivre dans ce royaume. Des bruits traversaient de toutes part la cité, des badauts attendaient le passage du cortège alors que d'autres habitants vaquaient à la préparation du bal pour le peuple donné sur la grande place. Cependant quand ils aperçurent Hitomi, le bruit devint un silence remplie d'admiration, de respect envers la sauveuse, leur passage donnait lieu à un silence quasi religieux. Van, s'apercevant qu'Hitomi était très mal à l'aise, lui prit le bras pour la guider.

De grands pans de tissus de multiples coulers étaient pendus au-dessus de la rue, apportant un peu de fraîcheur, car le soleil tapait fort. Hitomi se détendit au fur et à mesure de la visite, car Van faisait tout pour la mettre à l'aise, il lui parlait gentiment, apportant des anecdotes sur chaque bâtiment qu'il lui détaillait, il arborait un sourire chaleureux et Hitomi se sentait si bien avec son bras contre le sien. Le silence provoqué par son apparition avait laissé place à un immense brouhaha, maintenant tout le monde essayait de toucher Hitomi, on la saluait de toute part, et les gardes royaux avaient du mal à contenir cette foule en liesse.

Hitomi re marqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un bassin qu'elle apercevait au loin, quand elle s'en rapprocha elle fut enchanté par celui-ci. Le bassin était magnifique, au mileu de l'eau turquoi une jolie plate-forme en pierre ressemblant à du marbres avec des nervures, au mileu sur un petit présentoir était placé une large coupelle, sur les eaux du bassins une multitude de fleurs flottaient. Hitomi pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un bassin dédié à un dieu, elle aurait voulu demander plus de détails à Van mais il continuait à parler de la ville et Hitomi se dit qu'en arrivant devant il lui en parlerait sûrement. Alors que le cortège commençait à ralentir à l'approche du bassin, Van lui continuait en direction de celui-ci, il était maintenant silencieux et Hitomi n'osait pas trop lui demander ce qui se passait. Il entraîna Hitomi jusqu'au bord du bassin et s'arrêta pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- " Hitomi, je n'avait pas osé te le dire de peur que tu ne viennes pas, mais tu va participer très activement à la cérémonie. "

- " Mais comment " très " ? "

- " Disons que normalement c'est une jeune fille choisie par le peuple qui tient ton rôle. "

- " Mon rôle ? "

- " Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre et faire ce que je te dit. "

Van ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sauta dans le bassin. Après quoi il lui tendit la main pour l'aider un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Hitomi le rejoignit dans le bassin, l'eau lui arrivait aux hanches, sa robe était à présent trempée et collait à sa peau, mais avec la chaleur qu'il faisait c'était plutôt agréable, de plus Hitomi savait qu'avec le soleil et vu l'épaisseur du tissu de sa robe elle aurait séchée en cinq minutes au soleil. Van reprit le bras d'Hitomi et la guida jusqu'à la plate-forme, il était toujours silencieux mais un grand sourire tronait sur ses lèvres. Hitomi était enchantée, elle se croyait toujours dans un conte de fée, quand elle marchait, elle faisait bouger les fleurs et l'air embaumait d'une multitude d'odeur qui lui étaient inconnue, comme si on avait parfumé la place, bien que toutes les odeurs se mélangent le parfum n'était pas pour autant pesant, il était frais et oncoyablement enivrant. Cependant Hitomi bien qu'appréciant le moment était encore apeurée par la suite des événements qui lui était encore inconnue.

Arrivée à la plate-forme, Van l'aida à grimper les quelques marches pour y accéder. Il lui tendit la coupelle et lui demanda de la grader, Hitomi vit qu'elle contenait des paillettes d'or, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui allait se passer. Elle parcourut la place des yeux et remarqua que tout le peuple semblait rassemblé autour et les observait en silence. Van ôta alors sa chemise, Hitomi commença alors à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il sortit alors ses ailes, Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer, elles étaient si belles, la blancheur de plumes, elles avaient l'air si douces, elle avait tant envie d'y passer ses doigts, pour les caresser, pouvoir enfouir sa tête dans ses ailes.

Elle sortit de ses réflexions quand Van la prit dans ses bras, Hitomi redevint perplexe, elle était bien sîur très heureuse mais elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, elle s'accrocha à la coupelle pour ne pas laisser tomber les paillettes d'or qu'elle contenait. Puis il s'envola en la portant dans ses bras, alors qu'il lui glissait à l'oreille de ne pas s'inquiéter. Hitomi se souvint du vol dans les bras de Van, quand il était venu la sauver. Elle aurait voulu s'agripper à lui comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, mais la coupelle l'en empêchait. Ils étaient maintenant en hauteur, les gens semblaient si petit, c'est à ce moment là que Van lui demanda de jeter sur la foule le contenu de la coupelle. Hitomi se mit à verser les paillettes d'or sur le peuple en dessous d'eux alors que Van passaient au-dessus de son peuple, on aurait cru une pluie d'or. Hitomi essaya de se persuader que non ce n'était pas un rêve, mais elle n'y arrivait pas tout était si merveilleux. Van lui prit la coupelle des mains et la laissa tomber dans l'eau. Hitomi en profita pour le serrer dans ses bras sa tête contre son épaule. Elle respirait son parfum, sa peau si douce, elle se retenait de déposer un baiser dessus.

Mais ce magnifique instant fut de troublé par la pensée que d'autres jeunes filles avaient fait de même avant elle, peut-être avait-il profité de cette cérémonie pour les séduire, après tout un roi jeune et mignon qui vous emmène en ballade dans les airs on a du mal à résister. Cependant elle décida de profiter de ce moment et serra un peu plus fort Van. Ils se reposèrent au sol et le peuple les acclama, Hitomi rougit en pensant que toute cette foule avait assisté à la scène. Elle avait totalment oubliée la présence des spectateurs, perdue dans son étreinte, dans la chaleur de Van.

Ils rejoignirent les autres en retraversant le bassin, remouillant par la même occasion la robe d'Hitomi qui avait eu le temps de sécher, le cortège les attendaient et ils les félicitèrent de cette magnifique prestation. Le public continuait de les ovationner, mais Hitomi ne semblait pas les entendre, elle était en train de songer à ce qui c'était passé. Peut -être n'était-ce qu'un plan " drague " de Van, c'est vrai qu'avant il n'était pas vraiment un play-boy mais durant 5 ans il avait eu le temps de changer, et puis son statut de roi en plus de sa beauté devait attirer toutes les filles de Gaïa. Sortant de ses rêves Hitomi aperçut Van happé par la foule, il semblait si heureux, elle songea qu'il devait être un excellent roi pour que le peuple l'aime autant. Tout le monde le considérait comme un égal, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était très proche des habitants de son royaume. Oui, c'était assurément un souverain parfait, personne n'aurait pu résister à son charme.

Merle s'approcha d'elle

- " Tu as été parfaite dans ton propre rôle ma chère Hitomi. En fait je comprends maintenant c'est toi qu'ils ont retenu pour le jouer, je suis désolée d'avoir cru qu'il y avait eu trucage. " Hitomi éclata de rire.

- " Merci Merle. Enfin, je comprends pas pourquoi Van ne m'a pas prévenue, j'avoue que j'ai commencé à douter quand il a enlevé sa chemise. "

- " Ah bon, moi qui pensait que tu en aurais été ravie. Au fait t'onquiète pas pour les filles qui sont passées avant toi, aucune n'a eu le droit à des avances du roi. "

- " Merle, mais comment tu fais pour toujours savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Tu as un sixième sens ? Tu peux lire dans les pensées des gens ? "

- " Oui, et je peux même te dire ce que pense Van à ce moment même, j'ai une très bonne connexion avec lui étant donné que je le connais très bien. "

- " Et alors qu'est ce qu'il pense ? "

- " Il te regarde de dos en train de me parler, et il meurt d'envie que tu te jettes sur lui et que tu lui arraches tous ses vêtements "

Hitomi se tourna et apercut Van qui la fixait avec intensité, elle se retourna immédiatement vers Merle et ses joues devinrent d'une rougeur peu commune.

- " Hitomi, ça va tu n'as pas de la fièvre ? Je te touve très rouge. "

- " Non, non, Mirana, c'est rien ! Et Merle arrête de te rouler par terre en riant, un peu de décence serait la bienvenue. "

Cependant les injonctions d'Hitomi ne purent arrêter la crise de rire de Merle. Sans compter sur Mirana qui tournait autour d'Hitomi en essayant de savoir qi elle n'avait vraiment aucun problème de santé. Puis Van arriva alorts qu'Hitomi reprenait une couleur normale

- " Tu prends mon bras Hitomi, on va retourner au palais. "

Hitomi croisa le regard de Van puis baissa aussitôt ses yeux. Ses joues reprirent la couleur écrevisse qu'elles arboraient quelques secondes avant. Merle qui avait observée la scène repartit dans un éclat de rire bruyant.

- " Mais Qu'est ce qu'elle a Merle ? "

- " C'est rien Van, tu viens on y va "

Hitomi prit le bras de Van et s'éloigna aussi rapidement que possible de Merle qui ne semblait toujours pas remise de son fou rire, alors que Van restait perplexe.

Après ils rentrèrent au palais où se déroulait le bal le soir même, en fait, il y avait un bal très " sélect " au palais, regroupant l'élite de Gaïa, et un bal plus populaire sur la place principale de Fanelia. Chacun rentra dans sa chambre pour se préparer, sauf Merle qui rejoignit Hitomi dans sa chambre pour qu'elles se préparent ensemble et pour les dernières finitions de la tenue d'Hitomi. En fait Merle avait reprit une robe déjà existante et l'avait modernisée pour Hitomi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La salle à manger avait été décorée et était magnifique, pourtant il n'y avait pas non plus étalage de luxe. Les invités commencèrent à se regrouper dans la pièce, discutant avec animation sur toutes sortes de sujets. Van qui était là depuis le début s'était assis dans un coin à l'ombre pour éviter d'être importuné par ses invités qui avaient une facheuse tendance à le barber avec leurs conversations et leurs condescendence. Il cherchait des yeux sa cavalière, elle lui avait dit qu'elle le retrouverait ici, mais toujours aucune trace d'Hitomi, ni de Merle non plus, elles ne devaient pas avoir finies leur préparation.

Un des employés du chateau entra et annonça qu'Hitomi et Merle ne pouvaient se joindre au dîner car elles avaient des choses à finir, mais cependant elles les rejoindraient dans la salle de bal quand celui-ci commencerait. N'étant prévenu qu'au dernier moment, Van n'avait personne à sa droite, et déclara qu'Hitomi devait sûrement chercher à se faire désirer. Dans sa tête il pensa, qu'elle avait vraiment réussi son coup si c'était ce qu'elle cherchait. Pendant tout le repas il se fit songeur et aucun sujet de conversation ne sembla pouvoir attirer son attention. Son attitude faisait sourire Allen qui savait parfaitement à quoi était du son inattention

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et un de plus ! Bon toujours la même chose, ça me ferait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très plaisir que vous pensiez à appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche. Gros bisous !


	7. Chapitre VI : Des aveux tant attendus

**La malédiction des Atlantes**

**Disclamer** : et bien tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent malheuresement pas, mais bon je supposes que vous étiez déjà au courant.

Personnellement la fin de l'anime " Vision of Escaflowne " m'a laissé sur ma faim. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une suite qui se déroule 5 ans après le dernier épisode, donc après le retour d'Hitomi sur Terre.

Bon je sais je suis en vacances et je devrais vous mettre des nouveaux chapitres plus fréquemment, ais ayez pitié d'une petit étudiante qui n'a pas fait la fête pendant un an et qui peut enfin se défouler. Sinon je tiens à dire que je pars à la fin de la semaine donc je vais essayer de terminer un nouveau chapitre avant de partir mais c'est pas dit que j'y arrive parceq que j'ai d'autre truc à finir.

Je fais toujours de gros bisous aux lectaurs adorables qui m'ont laissé des mots d'encouragements et qui ont montré tant d'enthousiasme, c'est toujours bien grace à eux que voici la suite. 

**Seelio** : Tant de compliments pour cette simple fic, c'est beaucoup trop d'honneur je ne ssais quoi répondre... bon ej te répondrais quand meêm que ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise autant car c'est quand même le but en plus du fait que j'adore écrire. Pour le baiser tu devras attendre encore, même si dasn celui là ils en sont proche, je t'en dit pas plus et je te laisse lire la suite. Je te fais d'énormes bisous.

**Emy** : Ma lectrice numéro un toujours fidèle au poste, donc j'espère que ce chapitre te feras touours autant plaisir et je te fait une multitude de bisous pour te remercier d'être si fidèle et encourageante.

**Miki** : Et bien grosse merde pour tes exams, et que la force soit avec toi ! Bon alors je vais essayer d'envoyer le septième chapitre avant que je parte dimanche pour essayer de te motiver mais c'est pas dit que j'y arrive. Je te fais tout pleins de gros bisous pour te donner du courage.

**Kina** : Merci pour ces compliments, ça fait super plaisir d'en avoir et puis ça me permet d'avoir le petit sourire crétin sur les lèvres. Bon je vais te laisser lire la suite plutôt que de t'embêter avec mes histoire et je te fais tout plein de bisous.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre VI : Des aveux tant attendus**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le bal n'allait pas tarder, tout le monde avait donc rejoint la salle de bal et l'on attendait l'invitée d'honneur pour commencer. Les gens discutaient mais à voix basses comme pour ne pas troubler le roi qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. C'est pourquoi lorsque l'on poussa la porte d'entrée de la salle toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir le nouvel arrivé et plus aucun bruit de conversation ne troubla la si grande salle. Lorsque Hitomi sortit de l'embrasure de la porte la salle fut pétrifiée, la robe que Merle lui avait cousue (qui d'ailleurs était rentrée par la porte des employés pour rester discrète et pour observer l'effet que produisait sa robe) lui allait plus qu'à ravir. Elle était composée d'une simple robe en soie d'un vert très profond avec le haut en bustier, sur laquelle on avait rajouté des rubans, cousus de fil d'or et d'émeraude, en bas et en haut de la robe. On avait cousu sur la robe de petits motifs avec des fils d'or et d'émeraude en y incorporant des joyaux. Et des perles. Sur les bras d'Hitomi était jeté une étole en mousseline verte pâle avec les mêmes motifs que la robe. Hitomi avait une coiffure aussi en accord avec la robe, certaines mèches étaient relevées, d'autres retombaient, avec des joyaux et des perles parsemées dans ses cheveux, cette coiffure semblait si naturelle car on avait l'impression que l'on avait fait que planter des ornements dans ses cheveux au gré des fantaisies, et cependant c'était si joli que ce ne pouvait être que savamment étudié.

La salle était toujours aussi silencieuse et Hitomi ne sachant pas trop quoi faire s'approcha de Van et lui dit qu'elle était ravie d'être sa cavalière ce soir. Van quant à lui paraissait encore plus pétrifié que les autres, il arriva cependant à esquiver un sourire et la remercia lui aussi. Les invités recommencèrent à parler petit à petit, et l'atmosphère se détendit. Hitomi se retrouva au milieu des filles qui semblaient toutes jalouses de sa toilette, Hitomi leur répondit que tout le mérite en revenait à Merle. Celle-ci fut alors sollicitée par tout le monde pour travailler. Hitomi arrivant à s'extirper de ces filles en furie retrouva Van qui continuait à l'observer de loin. Il lui sourit.

- " Hitomi tu vas encore devoir faire une autre prestation en public mais d'un autre genre. "

- " Encore ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

- " On va avoir besoin de tes talents de danseuse. "

- " Mais je ne sais pas ce que vous dansez ici, et à mon avis je n'y arriverai pas. "

- " Tu ne vas pas avoir trop le choix, on t'attendait pour ouvrir le bal. "

- " Ce n'est pas grave vu qu'il y aura plein de gens je passerai inaperçue. "

- " Le problème étant que nous devons d'abord faire une danse tous les deux avant les autres. "

- " Mais ce n'est pas possible, j'y arriverai pas, je sais pas dan... "

Van lui saisit la main, sans lui laisser le temps de finir, et l'entraîna au milieu de la salle où se formait un vide immense pour leur permettre de danser. Van fit un geste à l'orchestre et la musique commença. Il la serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- " Tu n'auras qu'à te laisser guider par moi, tu verras c'est très simple. "

Hitomi ne savant que faire était d'abord très tendue, puis au fil des accords elle se détendit. La danse était en effet assez simple, elle ressemblait à une valse rapide au niveau du rythme, mais elle se dansait différemment, Van la faisait tourner, l'entraînait aux 4 coins de la piste de danse. Van sentant qu'elle prenait confiance, refit un signe au musicien qui eu pour effet d'accélérer le rythme. Hitomi suivit mais sentait qu'elle glissait peu à peu, elle tournait trop vite. Van le sentant lui aussi resserra la pression autour de sa taille. De ce fait Hitomi et Van étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre, Hitomi sentait le coeur de Van qui accélérait avec la musique et peut-être aussi à cause de cette proximité. Ils continuèrent à danser ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, à cet instant Van desserra un peu son étreinte et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle avait été parfaite. Les autres couples envahirent la piste et Van et Hitomi dansèrent quelques danses encore ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Hitomi se déclare trop fatiguée pour continuer.

Hitomi en allant se servir à boire se retrouva à côté de Mirana, qui en profita pour engager la conversation. Elle en profita pour remplir son vere allégrement la dans lui ayant asséchée la gorge.

- " Hitomi je ne t'ai pas remerciée pour ce que tu as fait pour Dryden et moi, grâce à toi nous sommes redevenus amis. "

- " Je n'ai rien fait, c'est parce que vous en aviez envie que vous vous êtes réconcilié, je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses. Mais dis moi tu ne parles plus à Allen ? "

- " Si de temps en temps, pourquoi ? "

- " Car j'ai toujours pensé que vous finiriez ensemble, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre je trouve. "

- " Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines encore ? C'est toi qu'il a demandé en mariage. " Mirana avait rougit malgré ses vives protestations.

- " Oui mais c'est toi qu'il aimait, et vu la couleur de tes joues cela semble réciproque. "

Mirana ne savait plus quoi répondre et semblait de plus en plus embarrassée

- " Tu sais je peux essayer de t'arranger le coup si tu veux. " la taquina gentiment Hitomi.

- " Arrêtes, de toute façon je suis sûre qu'il ne voit qu'une amie en moi. "

- " C'est ce qu'on va voir ! "

Hitomi ne laissa pas à Mirana le temps de répondre et se précipita vers Allen pour engager la conversation.

- " Alors Allen, tu ne m'a dit comment tu allais et ce qu'il t'étais arrivé. "

- " Je t'ai connue moins directe Hitomi ! "

- " C'est l'alcool dans le sang qui fait cet effet là, mais je pourrais être plus directe et te demander pourquoi tu ne t'es pas encore jeté sur Mirana. "

- " En effet ça c'est encore plus direct, mais pourquoi tu racontes ça ? " Allen avait gardé toute sa contenance, mais quand en le regardant bien on pouvait se redre compte que ses joues étaient un peu plus rosée que la normale.

- " Disons que tes regards prolongés dans sa direction à chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce m'ont laissé penser que tu ressentais quelque chose envers elle. "

- " C'est si voyant ? "

- " Un tout petit peu. "

- " De toute façon son statut m'empêche d'aller plus loin. " Il prit un air résigné, pensant ainsi éloigner la jeune fille.

- " Il fut un temps où cela ne te gênait pas, avec une autre princesse. "

- " Hitomi ! De toute manière ce n'est pas pareil, elle ne voudrait pas de moi. "

- " Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de lui en parler avant d'en arriver là. "

- " Mais comment ? "

- " Invite la à danser et après... enfin c'est toi qui décide. "

- " Espèce de délurée ! "

- " Hitomi une délurée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? " Van s'était approché discrètement et semblait étonné de la remarque d'Allen car il n'avait pas suivi le reste de l'échange.

- " Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Van, elle ne me faisait pas de propositions indécentes, elles te sont réservées. " Allen sourit de plus belle en voyant les visages gênés de ses interlocuteurs. " Bon je vais vous laisser, mais Van, essaye d'empêcher Hitomi de s'approcher des boissons alcoolisés. "

Allen s'éloigna avec toujours un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- " Alors comme ça tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ? "

- " en fait je crois surtout que si ma tête tourne c'est parce que je ne savais pas que la boisson dans le bol là-bas était alcoolisé et je me suis servie un peu vite et un peu trop. "

Van suivit la direction que lui indiquait le doigt d'Htiomi et regarda le bol coupable de l'état d'ébriété de sa cavalière. Il comprit bien vite pourquoi Hitomi était vite montée, il s'agissait de l'alcool le plus fort qu'il y ait dasn cette salle, et surtout, on ne le sentait même pas, c'était lui qui faisait en général le plus de ravage lors des fêtes.

- " T'as pas choisi l'alcool le plus faible ça c'est sûr. "

- " En attendant j'ai un peu mal à la tête, ici il y a trop de bruit. "

- " Si tu veux on peut aller faire un tour dehors. "

- " Je veux bien. "

Van prit le bras d'Hitomi et se diriea vers les portes menant dehors. LA musique continuait de plus belle dans la salle de bal et les bruits de conversations étaient sans cesse en hausse l'alcool rendant les gens plus expensifs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Van sortit de la salle avec Hitomi, et celle-ci sembla retrouver la forme. Elle avait moins mal à la tête. En effet l'alcool combiné aux conversations qui résonnait dans la salle l'avait fatigué. Ils se trouvait sur le balcon terrasse qui longeait la salle, même si le bruit de la salle ne s'entendait presque plus, on percevait encore la musique de l'orchestre. Une musique endiablée cessa et une lente mélodie commença. Van, qui avait remarqué qu'Hitomi allait mieux, l'invita à danser sur le balcon. Hitomi accepta avec plaisir, comme elle ne savait pas la chorégraphie très compliquée qui accompagnait ce genre de musique, Van passa les bras autour de ses hanches et s'approcha d'elle. Hitomi, elle, passa les bras autour du cou de Van.

- " Tu sais que sur Terre on a une danse qui ressemble assez à ça, c'est un slow "

- " C'est assez reposant au moins, à défaut d'être recherché. "

- " C'est une danse plus pour les jeunes car on ne sais plus danser ce que dansait nos parents et ça reste assez simple et universel. Désolée ça doit pas t'intéresser ! "

- " Tout ce que tu dis m'intéresse ! "

- " Arrêtes je vais finir par devenir toute rouge. " En réalité elle l'était déjà.

- " Tu sais j'espérais vraiment te voir revenir, malgré les lunes qui passaient je t'attendais toujours. Je crois que même si tu n'étais jamais revenu j'aurais espéré ton retour jusqu'à ma mort. "

Hitomi regarda Van dans les yeux, c'était tellement rare que Van arrive à exprimer ses sentiments, et elle était si heureuse.

- " Van ! Moi aussi je voulais te revoir et je crois que c'est grâce à ce lien qui nous unit que j'ai pu revenir. "

- " Hitomi, je regrettes de n'avoir pas essayé de te retenir, je voulais que tu restes mais je me suis dit que tu avais une vie sur la Lune des Illusions et je n'ai rien tenté. Si tu savais combien je regrettes. "

Tout en disant ces mots, Van se rapprochait d'Hitomi, il resserrait ses bras autour de la taille d'Hitomi. Arrêtant de danser à la fin de sa phrase, il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hitomi.

- " Je regrettes tellement de ne pas avoir tenté de te garder, même si je savais que cela était impossible. J'aurais voulu que tu quittes ta famille, tes amis pour moi, mais c'était vraiment trop égoïste. "

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser Hitomi, celle-ci s'échappa de l'étreinte de Van et s'éloigna en courant. Van aperçut des larmes briller à ses yeux avant qu'elle ne descende en courant les escaliers qui menaient au jardin.

Van se rendit compte qu'il avait fait mal à Hitomi en parlant de ses parents, pourquoi ne réfléchissait-il jamais avant de parler. Il faisait toujours pleurer Hitomi, alors qu'il voulait son bonheur. Il partit en courant pour la rattraper et tenter de réparer son erreur. Van la retrouva assise sur un banc les yeux pleins de larmes, elle regardait la lune des illusion d'un regard si désespéré que Van sentit son coeur éclater. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc. Il prit sa main, mais elle ne sembla pas réagir.

- " Tu sais je sais ce que c'est de perdre sa famille. Je penses que je n'aurais pas de mots assez forts pour m'excuser de cette horrible erreur. Je t'avais dit que si tu voulais tu avais mon épaule pour pleurer, c'est toujours vrai. "

Hitomi se jeta dans les bras de Van, toujours en pleurs. Van ignorant comment arrêter ce flot de larmes, l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il sentait les sanglots d'Hitomi, elle fut prise de compulsion tellement elle pleurait. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement comme pour tenter de la consoler, comme sa mère le faisait avec lui quand il était petit. Hitomi s'arrêta de pleurer, releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- " Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que mes parents et mon frère sont morts par ma faute, si j'étais rentré plus tôt ils seraient partis avant et ne seraient jamais mort. Tout est de ma faute. "

- " Hitomi ils ne sont pas mort à cause de toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était leur destin et on ne peut manipuler le destin, regarde ce que ça a donné quand Dornkirk à essayé. "

- " Peut-être mais je crois que le bonheur qui m'est offert sur Fanelia, je ne le mérite pas., du moins pas maintenant. "

- " Je comprends ce que tu ressens, sache que si il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous, j'attendrais le temps dont tu auras besoin. "

Van se leva, Hitomi ne pleurait plus et il se dit qu'elle devait avoir besoin de tranquillité et de silence pour méditer et chercher des réponses à ses questions. Il connaissait bien ça il était lui aussi passé par là.

- " Hitomi saches que si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours présent. "

Van saisit la main d'Hitomi, déposa un baiser dessus et s'éloigna.

- " Van ! Attends ! "

Hitomi le rattrapa et lui saisit l'épaule, Van se retourna pour la regarder. Hitomi posa sa main sur le torse de Van. Puis alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, elle eût subitement très mal à la tête. Van la vit se saisir la tête entre les deux mains et fermer les yeux comme si une immense douleur la traversait.

Hitomi, elle, vit des images défiler devant ses yeux. Des images de Gaïa, où la terre semblait s'ouvrir de partout créant des grandes crevasses sans cesse en mouvement, s'agrandissant sans cesse, engloutissant des villes, des royaumes entiers. A la fin elle vit Gaïa exploser et ses morceaux se répandre partout dans l'espace, devenant des étoiles filantes.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, la sortant de cette vision d'horreur, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Van et celui-ci la regardait intrigué.

- " Ca va Hitomi ? Tu viens de t'évanouir et je t'ai rattrapée de justesse, un peu plus et tu t'effondrais par terre. "

Il déposa Hitomi sur le sol, et comme elle avait du mal à marcher il l'aida à revenir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Après qu'elle se fut assise sur son lit Hitomi s'empressa de raconter sa vision à Van, elle était encore en état de choc. Pourquoi cela ne lui arrivait qu'à elle, elle ne s'expliquait même pas comment cette vision avait put se déclencher. Alors qu'elle finissait son récit elle observa la réaction de Van, celui-ci ne paraissait pas étonné, mais plutôt désabusé, dans un soupir il dit :

- " Alors c'était donc vrai ! "

- " De quoi tu parles Van ? "

- " Ecoutes il est tard nous en parlerons demain, en attendant il faut que tu te reposes, cette vision t'a ôtée toutes tes forces. "

- " Mais Van... "

- " Pas d'objection, tu dois dormir. Demain je viendrais te réveiller et nous en reparlerons avec les conseil. "

Van sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte, laissant Hitomi perplexe. Celle-ci se décida à écouter Van. Elle se déshabilla et se coucha. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, elle ne cessait de penser à sa vision apocalyptique et en cherchait un sens. Elle tomba finalement dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et un de plus ! Bon toujours la même chose, ça me ferait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très plaisir que vous pensiez à appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche. Gros bisous !


	8. Chapitre VII : La malédiction

**La malédiction des Atlantes**

**Disclamer** : et bien tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent malheuresement pas, mais bon je supposes que vous étiez déjà au courant.

Personnellement la fin de l'anime " Vision of Escaflowne " m'a laissé sur ma faim. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une suite qui se déroule 5 ans après le dernier épisode, donc après le retour d'Hitomi sur Terre.

Bon alors je sais j'ai mit du temps mais vous devriez être habitué maintenant, bon c'est vrai c'est pas une excuse mais bon... Bon j'avasi besoin de vacances comme tout le monde et maintenant je bosse (faut bien gagner un peu d'argetn quand même) donc voilà les raisons de ce retard. Voilà, voilà, je vous dit pas que je recommencerais pas parce que me connaissant ce serait une promesse que je respecterais pas, mais je vasi quand même essayé.

**miki** : Et bien j'ai suivie tes conseils j'ai profité de mes vacances, je sais que j'ai été un peu longue (bon d'accord beaucoup) mais je suis revenue. J'espère que tous tes exams se sont bien passé et d'ailleur je pense que tes résultats doivent même être déjà là. Quoi qu'il en soit je te fait de gros bisous en espèrant que tu apprécieras cette suite.

**Seelio** : Je sais j'ai mit du temps, mais il me fallait bien un peu de vacances, sans compter qu'en plus je bosse (vive les jobs d'été !). Bon je te laisse prendre connaissance de mon nouveau chapitre où mon romantisme exacerbé à encore fait des siennes. Gros bisous.

**Yume Kuroi** : une des meilleurs ? Non, tu as du pas en lire beaucoup alors, en tout cas j'avoue que je suis très touchée et je te remercies beaucoup pour tant de gentillesse. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant et je te fais une montagne de bisous.

**Emy** : Si on enlève le "vite" de ta review je crosi que j'ai enfin accédée à ta demande, non ? Je suis absolument, totalement désolée pour toute cette attente mais j'avais besoin de repos et j'avais pas de PC là où j'étais, donc pas le choix en plus, voila tu me pardonnes maintenant, j'espère et en espérant je te fais une multitude de bisous pour me faire encore plus pardonner.

**Nee Chan ** : Euh je sais pas quoi dire, c'est trop gentil, je me sens toutes chose à cause de tant d'éloges, je sais jamais comment répondre aux compliments, alors là tu en as mis tellement que c'est encore pire. En tout cas je te remercie pour ça car c'est toujours agréable d'entendre ( enfin de lire ) des compliments, et je tiens à te rassurer, je ne compte pas abandonner. Je te fais pleins de bisous et je te remercies encore pour toutes ces éloges.

**Jenny** : d'un coup, et bien tu es motivée, en tout cas c'est un honneur surtout si en plus tu ne lis pas beaucoup, en tout cas ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécie. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et je te fais tout plein de bisous.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre VII : La malédiction**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Van faisait les cent pas devant la salle de réunion, le conseil allait bientôt commencer et Hitomi n'était toujours pas venue rejoindre Van comme prévu. Il lui avait pourtant dit après le petit déjeuner de se presser, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que les filles qu'elle soit de Gaïa ou de la lune des illusions ne devaient pas connaître le sens de ces mots.Il se décida à aller par lui-même la chercher pour lui dire d'accélérer le mouvement, il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre d'Hitomi et en ouvrit brusquement la porte, bien déterminé à la réprimander. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui annoncer que si elle n'était pas prête d'ici 5 mn il irait sans elle, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était étendue par terre, revêtu du pan de tissu qui lui servait de serviette. Il se précipita sur elle et essaya de la réveiller, mais elle semblait perdue dans un cauchemar et elle maugréait quelques mots incompréhensible.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, tentant de la réconforter dans son sommeil, il écarta les mèches qui couvraient son visage, mais elle ne réagissait pas à ces marques de tendresse. Van l'appela doucement, murmurant son nom à son oreile, mais touours aucune réaction. Il ne savait que faire et se décida à aller chercher quelqu'un quand Hitomi ouvrit les yeux. De suite elle porta ses mains à sa tête comme pour essayer d'arrêter son mal de tête.

- " Hitomi ! Est-ce que ça va, je t'ai trouvé étendue par terre. " Van l'air paniqué la regardait avec une grande inquiétude dans les yeux.

- " Ce mal de tête... s'il pouvait disparaître, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce une épée dans la tête. " Hitomi avait fermer les yeux comme si ce geste pouvait calmer ses douleurs.

- " Tu as encore eue une vision ? "

- " Oui ! J'ai vu la cité des Atlantes et une espèce de grande boule. La boule s'illuminait et après c'était la même vision que la dernière fois : la destruction de Gaïa. " 

- " Hitomi, nous ne devons plus avoir beaucoup de temps. Viens, suis-moi ! "

- " Mais je ne comprends pas Van ! Si tu pouvais de temps en temps m'expliquer ça changerait ! "

Van sembla ignorer les dernières paroles d'Hitomi, il commença à la tirer par les bras pour qu'elle se relève et le suive. Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours vêtue d'une simple serviette et, en relevant Hitomi la serviette avait commencé à glisser. Van se retourna très vite en rougissant.

- " Hitomi, je te laisse deux minutes pour t'habiller plus convenablement, je t'attends devant ta porte et dépêche toi. "

Van partit sans se retourner pour cacher son trouble. Hitomi sourit à ce comportement malgré le mal de tête qui la faisait tant souffrir. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, enfila une légère robe bleue avec des reflets verts, elle sortit et trouva Van qui attendait face à sa porte. ELle surprit son regard admiratif pendant qui l'observait de haut en bas. Si ce genre de regard en général l'exaspérait et la gênait, voir lui donnait envie d'incendier celui qui le faisait, là, elle était plutôt flattée.

- " T'as vu, j'en ai même pas eu pour deux minutes !" Hitomi lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- " Oui, mais viens on est pressé."

Van attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et la guida le long des couloirs en marchant assez vite, se dirigeant vers la salle du conseil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils traversèrent le palais pour rejoindre la salle du conseil juste à temps pour commencer. Van s'installa au bout de la table pour présider le débat et insista pour qu'Hitomi soit à sa droite. Sid et Mirana se trouvait à la table, le jeune garçon et la reine juraient au milieu de tant d'hommes. Cependant le regard profond et sérieux de Sid, ainsi que la majesté de Mirana, prouvaient qu'ils méritaient bien plus leur place ici que pleins d'autre hommes.A sa grande surprise elle trouva Allen assis à la table, elle se pencha donc vers Van pour lui glisser quelques mots.

- " Van, que fait Allen ici ? "

- " En fait il est mon conseiller militaire, je lui est donné ce poste quand j'ai réorganisé mon gouvernement, ça m'a semblé un choix évident, surtout qu'il n'avait plus de travail. "

- " Et j'étais pas au courant, c'est bien ce que je dit, tu ne consens jamais à m'expliquer la moindre chose, j'en ai marre."

Hitomi cessa de sourire, elle se sentait légèrement vexée que personne n'ai prit le temps de lui expliquer ça, surtout que Van ne lui ai rien dit et la laisse poirauter alors que c'était elle qui avait les rêves désagréable et qui aurait bien aimé avoir une explication.

- " Tu vas pas t'énerver pour ça quand même ? " Mais Hitomi détourna les yeux répondant par son attitude. " Je suis désolé Hitomi, mais il y a tellement de choses à te dire que certaines passent au-dessus, je ne peux pas penser à tout. " VOyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas il continua. " Et pour ton rêve tu vas savoir d'ici quelques instants ce qu'il en est, seulement je voulais que ce soit des gens plus compétents que moi dans ce domaine qui t'en parlent. " Il la regarda elle détournait encore la tête " Ca y est c'est finit la grosse colère ? "

Pour seule réponse Hitomi se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue, puis elle lui fit un grand sourire, signifiant que sa crise était passé. Van s'approcha déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour finir de la réconforter. Hitomi rougit à ce contact et étonné regarda Van, il lui fit un sourire vainqueur, mais avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre une voix les interrompit

- " Bon c'est pas bientôt finit les amoureux, on a un conseil et on n'attend plus que vous. "

Van et Hitomi se tournèrent vers Allen, tous deux le rouge aux joues, et c'est là qu'ils remarquèrent que toute la table les observait un sourire aux lèvres. TOus deux baissèrent les yeux et cherchèrent à disparaître sous la table. Hitomi nota au passage que Van ne niait pas ce qui était déjà une bonne chose, mais il est vrai qu'avec la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite hier soir elle savait maintenant qu'il l'attendait, et elle aurait surement du mal à résister très longtemps.

Le conseil démarra assez vite car tout le monde était déjà en place quand Van et Hitomi étaient arrivés. L'ordre du jour fut bien entendu la vision d'Hitomi. Hitomi ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils tous avaient l'air aussi grave, elle aurait pu se tromper et elle s'en voulait de déclencher cet état d'alerte totalement incompréhensible pour elle. Van prit le premier la parole :

- " Je crois que la vision d'Hitomi a de quoi nous inquiéter, elle prouve que ce que nous craignons depuis longtemps est réel. "

- " Cela signifie qu'il va falloir trouver le moyen d'arrêter tout ça. " poursuivi Allen.

- " Mais comment ? Cela fait tellement longtemps nous ne trouverons jamais ce qu'il faut avant qu'elle se déclenche. " soupira Mirana.

- " Excusez moi ! " Les interrompit Hitomi. " il me semble que j'ai manqué une partie de l'histoire et j'aimerai qu'on m'explique pourquoi je vois Gaïa détruite, si ce n'est pas trop demander bien entendu. "

- " Oh ! Excuse nous Hitomi nous sommes impardonnables. " Lui répondit Allen. " Vindiuo notre délégué à la culture va t'expliquer de quoi nous parlons. "

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le Vindiuo en question, ce qui permit à Hitomi de le repérer assez facilement. C'était un homme assez âgé, ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient argentés. Il possédait des yeux très doux et ressemblait au grand-père typique des contes de fées qui vous racontent des histoires pour vous endormir. La voix qui sortit de sa bouche conforta Hitomi dans cette idée, elle était chaude et agréable à entendre :

- " Il y a bien longtemps de ça, les Atlantes décidèrent de créer un monde où ils pourraient vivre en paix. Ce monde existe encore de nos jours, c'est Gaïa. Il le voulurent beau et paisible, un monde de paix où tout les hommes pourraient enfin vivre heureux. Ils le construisirent donc et s'y installèrent, tout en laissant des portes ouvertes afin de pouvoir retourner quand il le voulaient sur leur terre d'origine, la Lune des Illusions. Ils apportèrent sur leur monde utopique leur technologie et au lieu de leur apporter le bonheur, celle-ci les détruisit, comme chacun le sait. Mais bien avant cette mort de leur civilisation, ils avaient inventé un mécanisme pour défendre leur planète. Ils voulaient que Gaïa soit un monde en paix mais pour eux, rien que pour eux, ainsi la civilisation qui tenterait de s'emparer de Gaïa recevrait un cadeau mortel. Tous les 500 ans ce mécanisme se déclencherait et si on ne pouvait l'arrêter à temps Gaïa se détruirait pour se venger de la mort de ses créateurs, c'est la malédiction des Atlantes. Et la vision que tu as eue jeune fille correspond parfaitement à la description qui est faite de cette destruction de Gaïa. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que nous nous demandions si cette légende n'avait pas un fond de vérité car celle sur le manipulateur de destin était bien réelle. Malheureusement tu nous apportes la preuve que les derniers 500 ans auront bientôt finis de s'écouler et que le mécanisme va bientôt s'enclencher. "

- " Mais vous ne savez pas comment arrêtez tout ça ? La légende ne le dit pas ? "

- " Cette légende reste très vague à ce propos. On nous dit juste que seul un Atlante véritable saura mettre fin à cette malédiction, ce qui est assez vague. De plus nous n'avons pratiquement aucun écrit sur cela. "

Hitomi se plongea dans ses pensées et laissa le conseil continuer sans elle, tandis qu'elle cherchait comment essayer d'aider. Comme elle ne trouvait aucune idée, elle releva la tête pour essayer de suivre la conversation qui semblait assez houleuse entre un conseiller et Sid. Sid voulait qu'on utilise ses prêtres pour essayer de trouver une solution, tandis que le conseiller s'opposait à cette idée, pensant que la magie n'apporterait rien de bon, et envenimerait plutôt les choses. Sid lui rétorqua que cela pouvait difficilement être pire, ce à quoi le conseiller ne trouva rien à répondre. Hitomi s'amusait de l'aisance du jeune prince au milieu de tous ces hommes âgés, il avait une vivacité d'esprit impressionnante et il était très mûr pour son âge.

Elle se tourna vers Van pour voir ce qu'il faisait, elle le surprit en train de la dévisager visiblement totalement inintéressé par les échanges. Tous les deux rougirent instantanément et tournèrent la tête. Hitomi était pourtant si heureuse d'avoir à nouveau ce regard profond posé sur elle comme autrefois. Elle se rappela avoir eu du mal à oublier cette sensation quand elle était rentré, pour combler elle s'était documenté sur les Atlantes pour mieux comprendre Gaïa espérant y retourner et s'oubliant dans ces livres, elle avait passé des heures à bouquiner. Mais oui, c'était ça, elle savait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour trouver une solution :

- " Excusez moi ! " Dit Hitomi en interrompant l'échange en cours. " Je sais où trouver de la documentation pour nous aider. Là où je vis il existe une bibliothèque où un homme passionné a rassemblé tous les livres, ou copies de livres sur l'Atlantide et ses légendes. Je pourrais peut-être y trouver des renseignements. Par contre il faudra plusieurs jours pour trouver quelque chose."

- " Si tu retournes chez toi je t'accompagnes. "

Hitomi se tounra vers Van, il avait prononcé ces paroles comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale qu'il y ait. Hitomi le remercia intérieurement, car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester seule chez elle, et il faudrait qu'elle affronte la mort de ses parents, elle sentit les larmes monter, mais se contint, et chercha à savoir le pourquoi des discussions énervé autour d'elle. En fait il s'agissait de tous les conseillers de Van qui étaient totalement contre le fait que leur roi s'absente deurant quelques jours, surtout si la malédiction devait se déclencher. Van qui écoutait les plaintes de ses conseillers jusqu'ici, leur répondit. 

- " Je pars sur la lune des illusions avec Hitomi, je ne vous donne pas le choix, c'est comme ça, Allen s'occupera du royaume en attendant, je l'ai formé pour, fin des discussions. "

La salle était maintenant silencieuse, Van avait parlé avec une telle autorité, dans son regard avait brillé de la majesté et Hitomi qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas vraiment prit conscience qu'il menait tous ces hommes fut étonné, en effet il était si jeune, mais il avait l'autorité d'un roi, et personne ne pouvait lui résister. Hitomi toujours étonné le dévisageait, il avait encore un visage fermé et sérieux, puis il tourna les yeux et sourità Hitomi, revêtant un visage enjoué. Hitomi se sentit fondre sous son regard, il savait vraiment mener ces hommes malgré son jeune âge, et le respect qu'avait pour lui ses conseillers prouvait qu'il savait aussi très bien gouverner, et c'est elle qu'il avait choisie, elle la pauvre terrienne, au lieu d'une princesse, elle ne le méritait pas.

Le conseil dura toute la journée où Hitomi apprie de nombreuse chose sur les Atlantes, les problèmes de Gaïa, l'administration d'un royaume... Il y eut quelques interruptions pour déjeuner et dîner, et bien que Van lui ait proposé de partir, Hitomi tenait à rester pour savoir un peu comment était la vie de Van, et elle adorait le voir avec cette autorité, de plus rester, lui permettait de l'observer de tout son soul sans que cela puise porter à confusion puisqu'il prenait souvent la parole et à caque fois tout le monde le regardait. A la fin du conseil Van proposa à Hitomi de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir car elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était dans le chateau, et passer plusieurs heures à chercher sa chambre avec une seule envie dormir ne lui semblait pas le meilleur plan.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Arrivé à la porte de la chambre d'Hitomi Van lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer mais cependant il n'entra pas.

- " Entre Van, tu vas pas rester dehors. "

- " Je ne préfère pas, tu dois te reposer pour demain et moi aussi, de plus demain on aura tout le temps qu'on veut pour discuter, enfin, entre nos recherches bien entendu. "

- " Bon et bien bonne nuit dans ce cas là. "

Hitomi s'approcha de Van pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

- " Hitomi je veux juste te dire que je sais que ton retour chez toi ne va pas être évident, mais je serais là pour t'aider c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai tenu à t'accompagner. " Hitomi sourit tendrement à Van appréciant sa gentillesse

- " C'est gentil Van, je ne crois pas que j'aurais la force d'affronter ça toute seule, mais à mon avis je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie. "

- " Ca je n'en suis pas si sûr. "

Hitomi rougit à cette remarque et lui fit un petit sourire, quand il avança sa main vers sa joue, elle ne recula pas. Il commença à caresser avec tendresse sa joue, ils se dévoraient mutuellement des yeux, puis il dessina le contour de ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Celle-ci étonnée sentit ses joues s'empourprer encore plus, Van déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue et s'enfuie dans le couloir la laissant seule un peu perdue sur le pas de sa porte. Hitomi passa alors ses mains sur sa joue là où les lèvres de Van s'était égarées quelques instant plus tôt, elle sourit toute seule face au couloir vide, puis elle ferma la porte certaine de faire de beaux rêves cette nuit là. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et un de plus ! Bon toujours la même chose, ça me ferait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très plaisir que vous pensiez à appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche. Gros bisous !


End file.
